Tears Of A Rainbow
by maureen.belle
Summary: This is an alternative version of the episode Chakram . There is a lot of betrayal , darkness and cruelty from our handsome God Of War . So to speak he is Ares the God of War after all , not a common hopeless romantic , right ? Read and find out !


_**"Oh, yeah. It's all about you and me, Xena- not Kal, not even Zeus. Just the two of us- bringing peace- and order to the world- through force- something you and I were destined to do- together."**_

His massive voice echoed through her mind . So dark and dangerous . So smooth and tender at the same time . There was something destractively attractive about him . Something she was unexplainably drugged into , like a moth to a flame .

Leaning forward to kiss her , she could feel her heart skip a million perilous beats . His strong arms slowly closing around her waist and his crotch softly tickling her abdomen , making a mild moan escape her lips . As his hot breath mixed with her own , she could feel her entire system breaking apart . Her legs grew weaker and weaker with each stroke , she almost faded in his well sculpted arms . Thank Gods he was holding her tightly .

His delicious tongue was now wandering inside her mouth , filling every inch of it with his tasteful saliva .

Finally , after several minutes , which only seemed like seconds passed , Ares broke the kiss . He gently placed a hand on her right cheek stroking it affectionately . She shivered at his touch .

She was now looking deeply into his chocolate brown eyes , inhaling his devilish aura . Her own azure moons shutting down the moment , his intoxicating fragrance reached her brain , crept through her veins and finally devoured her hollow heart . The emptiness , she was feeling the whole time , was magically fast gone now . A warm , brightful light taking place instead .

He was watching her the entire time . He was quite amazed of how much different she looked now . So vulnerable and open . So innocent and pure .

He knew though , when all this was over , everything would be just a memory . At least to her . He knew her far too well - well enough to keep his feelings numb and frozen . So , he just had to focus on his main goal - which was persuading her on teaming up with him and help him get the Light Chakram , that way he could bring this pathetic excuse of a God , Kal , down .

To add a little more drama to his well - written scenario , he pulled her more close into his safe embracement . She was totally taken by surprise , since everything was so strange and distant to her precious little head . Despite her wet , naked , flawless body pressed against his body , tempting him off limits , he wore his darkest and coolest masque on and continued messing with her .

" So , you have no idea who I am , now , huh ? "

" Should I ? " Xena teasingly replied , shifting her gaze back on his amber eyes , which now were as dark as Nightfall .

_Go on , play with me . But I´ll remove this smile off your face any time soon , my love . _

Ares couldn´t stop thinking .

He hated her more than she hated him . He hated her for always being such a stubborn bitch , for leaving him to team up with Hercules . For throwing a " Good bye " just like that , turning to go and never regret or look back . He hated her for he meant nothing to her - and now was his change to take revenge - _Paybacks a bitch , sweetheart . _

" What are you planning on doing now that you have no idea who you are ? " he asked her in sensual tone , forcing her to close her eyes once again .

" Mmmmmm " She could feel her own senses responding to his erection

" Well , that doen´t explain a lot " he uttered jokingly .

" I was thinking that maybe we could spend some quality time together " she suggested in a playful , yet innocent hue - allowing a hand to slid down on his pants .

" Aa aa aa . " he interuppted her catching her wrist before it could reach its destination . " I am not sure of what you ´re thinking right now but whatever it is , it´s not gonna happen . "

She just left a disappointed sigh . He didn´t come there to fuck her , that was clear as daylight . But , what was it then ? ...

" Why are you even here ? "

" I just wanted to confirm what I saw the other day "

" And what was that ? "

" You loosing your memory of course "

" This is indeed a mystery . Everybody tells me who I used to be but I don´t remember anything from all that "

After a minute of hesitation , she added :

" Was I a special person in your life ? "

Ares arched an eyebrow . Then wet his gorgeous lips and said :

" Hmm , that´s a tricky question but yes you were a pretty special person "

She just stared at him and then lowered her head . A sad look painted on her features .

" I guess you miss her , then "

He let a soft chuckle escape his lips .

" You can say that . "

" Wait , are you flerting with me or what ? "

She looked back at him and couldn´t help laughing at his statement .

" I believe any girl would flert with you "

" I am flattered "

In the meanwhile , he obligated himself to keep his focus on what was his real aim . Finally he regained control .

" Kal´s obessed with you , I think you already know that . He wants you to join him , in order to steal the Light Chakram "

" Me ? Why me ? What do I have to do with all this ? "

" You are full of innocence and purity - which makes you the only person who is capable of doing his dirty work . "

" What about you ? Do you want to steal the Light Chakram too ? "

" If that means that I can be with you , then yes , I do "

His voice thick with mock lust and burning desire . She just smiled at him .

What was this man doing to her . Why was he making her nervous ?

She swallowed hard before going on :

" I think I should be going . Gabrielle and the others would be problably worried by now "

" Wait " Ares quickly cut her creamy palm , his own hand encircling hers .

There was again , this knot in her throat , those butterflies in her stomach . Storms and hurriganes rising inside her being . What the Hell was he doing to her ? ...

" You ´re not safe out there , with him wandering around - especially in your condition . I want you the next time he shows up to you to tell him that you serve Ares , The God Of War , ok ? "

" The God Of War " Xena repeated bewitched . The way those sweet lips twisted everytime he was talking was driving her crazy .

She quickly regained her senses back .

" I´ll do my best to convince him , my Lord " she agreed without even thinking at all . She knew she could trust him , or that´s what her heart told her at least .

" Very well " Ares couldn´t help praising himself on finally persuading her on teaming up with him .

_I am going to destroy you , my love . And there´s nothing you can do about it ... _


End file.
